Íntimo
by Hessefan
Summary: Se había acercado a él, en silencio; era como si en algún momento de su amistad hubieran hecho un pacto implícito al respecto: Buscaba con calma un cigarrillo, se relajaba y lo fumaba lentamente, mientras Usopp lo contemplaba con interés y complicidad. BL


**Disclaimer**: One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Beta**: Natsumi Niikura.

* * *

_Pueden que piensen que la idea es repetida, ¡sí, ¿y qué? XD Pero tengo un prompt en una de las tablas que tomé en Retos Ilustrados que es tabaco (detalle con el que ya jugué en "Memorias"). Había pensado en un SanZo, pero ya saben que no me resisto al SanUso :P_

_Espero que les guste. Es sencillo, pero es SanUso, ¿se puede pedir más? XD_

_

* * *

_

Pocas eran las veces que se quedaban solos; siempre ocurría cuando le tocaba a Usopp ser el vigía. Sanji solía ser el último en acostarse, así como el primero en levantarse. Por la noche se aseguraba de dejar la cocina limpia, para al otro día ponerse cuanto antes con la preparación del desayuno, un desayuno nutritivo y completo que le tomaba cerca de tres cuartos de hora.

Se había acercado a él, en silencio; era como si en algún momento de su amistad hubieran hecho un pacto implícito al respecto: buscaba con calma un cigarrillo, se relajaba y lo fumaba lentamente, mientras Usopp lo contemplaba con interés y complicidad sin dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo, sea pescando en la noche, dibujando por simple ocio o planeando alguna mejora para las armas.

Ninguno de los dos podía asegurar cuándo o cómo había comenzado todo, sólo sabían que en el presente bastaba con que el tirador hiciera eso, actitud que al principio importunaba al rubio.

Se estiró un poco para arrebatarle de los labios el cigarrillo, con una parsimonia exasperante, como si tuviera toda la intención de permitirle al cocinero oler el aroma a pólvora que desprendían sus manos.

Sanji se dejaba robar, le permitía al otro la confianza que se tomaba, pero sin poder evitar reprochar al respecto:

—No me gusta que fumes.

Veía como el tirador, despreocupado, se llevaba a la boca el cigarrillo para darle de lado una pequeña calada. Las primeras veces le habían nacido un "cómprate tus propios cigarrillos", pero con el paso del tiempo, el repertorio de quejas del cocinero, habían mutado paulatinamente, hasta acabar por convertirse en un reproche explícito.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que tú fumes. —Le cedió el cigarro que Sanji aceptó para estudiarlo con fingido desinterés. Al principio no entendía el fin de su amigo, la necesidad de arrebatarle el tabaco y fumar, creyó en primera instancia que se trataba de algún acto de rebeldía, pero no… comprendía a medias el mensaje escondido en el gesto, pero le parecía demasiado rebuscado para tratarse de Usopp, su querido amigo no conocía delicadezas. No obstante a la vez tenía sentido, ya que el tirador nunca hubiera encontrado otra forma de dar a entender ese oscuro, perturbador e inquietante mensaje.

Sanji se llevó el cigarro a la boca, ante la atenta mirada de su compañero. Apoyó los labios en la colilla, notando de inmediato la sonrisa nítida del chico. Pareciese que Usopp siempre esperaba por ese momento como si fuera trascendental.

Era como un beso, uno indirecto. La manera de transmitir ese mensaje oculto. Cobardía; o tal vez ni siquiera Usopp sabía cuánto anhelaba probar la boca del rubio, quizás sólo pensaba que era curiosidad, que se trataba de algún fetiche mezclado con el cariño fraternal que le tenía al rubio. Pero Sanji, quien a la larga no pudo desoír más ese mensaje tácito, le demostró que se trataba de mucho más. De una necesidad no sólo física y abstracta.

Nunca había estado desnudo ante alguien en semejante circunstancia: sintiendo deseo y miedo al mismo tiempo, ambos sentimientos que él conocía muy bien. Siempre creyó que el primer cuerpo a explorar sería el de una mujer, una quimera por el momento inalcanzable, quizás porque él mismo había preferido mantenerse inmaculado, a la espera de que el cocinero lograse interpretar el lenguaje de su cuerpo, aunque jamás esperó obtener respuesta alguna.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo sobre su cuerpo todo el peso del rubio, la presión en su entrepierna, el dolor punzante y la urgencia de sentir lo intenso de la penetración. De rogar para que las hábiles manos del cocinero lo aferrasen con más fuerza de la cintura, que la boca le dejase una marca nueva que más tarde le ayudase a recordar que, a veces —sólo a veces—, Sanji era suyo.

—Sólo yo… —reclamaba el cocinero desnudándose lo justo y necesario; él no era quien necesitaba quitarse el pantalón. El ruido de la cremallera bajando era suficiente, era estremecedor, un indicador de que no importaba lo que ocurriese afuera, en el mundo pasaban a quedar ellos dos; al menos por las horas que les tomase _hacerlo_.

La primera vez —y todas— Sanji había sido lo más sutil que pudo; tomó la mano de Usopp y la guió con calma hacia su entrepierna endurecida, para después acariciarle en esa zona tan vedada para un hombre con la pregunta prendida en los labios:

—¿Puedo meter esto aquí, Usopp?

Dudó unos segundos, pero acabó por asentir. Sin saber porqué aceptaba, si porque se sentía _demasiado_ bien el recorrido que la mano del cocinero efectuaba sobre su anatomía o porque tan sólo se trataba de Sanji y le quería. Lo que fuera, le llevó a aceptar el pedido desesperado del rubio.

Nunca había podido olvidar esas palabras, ni el tono de voz, ni la mirada intensa del cocinero. Incluso cuando, después de aquella vez —sobre la que jamás volvieron a hablar—, se separaron, seguía manteniéndolo fresco en su mente.

—_¿Puedo meter esto aquí, Usopp? _

¿Cuántas noches, encerrado en el archipiélago Bowin, había soñado con esa frase? En ese entonces era otra clase de persona, más indecisa y cándida. Sonreía, al darse cuenta de que Sanji se había encargado de borrar todo vestigio de ingenuidad en él, en cuanto a ese terreno se tratase al menos. Por eso, al volver, lo trató como siempre, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Sanji se mostraría ante él —y sólo ante él— como en verdad era.

Esa máscara hipócrita diaria en la que se escondía el cocinero, algunas noches se la quitaba.

—Sólo yo, Usopp —el susurro se perdía, entre las olas; encerrados en la factoría eran ajenos al mundo circundante—, sólo yo… y nadie más. —Una arremetida más; sentía el abrazo enérgico del tirador, las manos aferrándose a su camisa, el ligero temblequeo, la piel desnuda erizándose de placer y el gemido masculino, enteramente masculino, en su oído.—. Dime que no haces esto con nadie más.

—Con nadie más, Sanji. —Aunque quisiera, no tendría con quien; y aunque tuviese con quien, no quería.

—Sólo yo te conozco de esta forma, ¿verdad? —rogó, enredando los dedos en el ensortijado y largo cabello del tirador que con el tiempo había crecido. Dos años, setecientos treinta días agonizando de necesidad en la distancia, en silencio…

Usopp sentía como lo aprisionaba, en un sentido literal y metafórico. Como lo ataba a él, llevándolo al borde de un abismo por el cual quería caer.

—Sólo tú.

Nadie más debía oír esos gemidos, nadie más debía verlo desnudo de esa manera, excitado y complaciente. Nadie debía conocer a Usopp de la manera en la que él lo conocía, porque sin dudas se lo robarían. Era tentar la suerte, dejar un tesoro a la vista de un pirata.

Y cuando todo se sumía en una calma acogedora, Sanji, en silencio, encendía un cigarrillo, para que Usopp se lo robase con parsimonia dándole una calada.

Una noche fue distinto, una noche no le permitió que siguiese con ese juego peligroso de envenenarse con tabaco. Le daría lo que en verdad quería. Aferró la muñeca de su _nakama_, quitándole con la otra mano el cigarrillo. El tirador lo vio encorvarse y acomodarse para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Usopp pudo sentir el inconfundible sabor a tabaco en la boca del cocinero y el calor embriagador cuando la lengua le acarició el paladar; ese acto tan íntimo, le resultó fascinante y enloquecedor. Desde entonces nunca más robó los cigarrillos que el rubio encendía, porque mejor era robarle ese beso que por tanto tiempo le había reclamado en silencio.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^._

_21 de febrero de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
